One's Own Right
Background Episode description With Privign pushed to the brink of disaster, and new threats revealed, two thirds of the Beloved Dust take measures to evacuate the station. While ⸢Signet⸣ works to protect and preserve the history of the first third generation divine, Tender Sky digs into the surprising history of something much more foreign. And on The Sky Reflected In Mirrors, Fourteen Fifteen adapts to their new body and listens to a special message. Let go of a prayer for you This week on Twilight Mirage: One's Own Right ¿snoᴉɹoɯǝɯ sᴉ ʇɐɥʍ The Living Library of Memorious // VOLUME 00: Entities: Divine: Resonan-NO ?suoiromeM sI tahW The Living Library of Memorious // VOLUME 001:A Concepts: Core: Cognitiv-NO WHAT IS MEMORIOUS? The Living Library of Memorious // VOLUME 011:BL-BR Artwork: Fiction: Ancient: Earth: Funes the Memoriou-NO MEMORIOUS IS MEMORIOUS The Living AXIOM of Memorious // Memorious Memorious: Memorious Memorious: Memorious: Memorious: Memorious Cold open Plot summary Tender goes next door to storage where Mother’s Story’s ship is. Tender hacks into the ship. Fold-down holo projector that spritzes out gas displays information for her.Episode 21, 0:03:45. She learns Mother's Story's mission objectives. First, she is here for Independence. She has scans that say it passed this way, and can find where it landed using the gem scanner. Second, she must destroy any scans or backups of Independence made by the gem scanner. Still, most people on Earth don’t care about this at all. The Fleet is nothing to them. The New Earth Hegemony is an embodiment of the “great promise” of late capitalism.Episode 21, 0:11:00. Fourteen is at their apartment, on the top floor of a tall tower block with only a few families living inside it. They look around their apartment. A marching band is playing from the radio.Episode 21, 0:17:40. Fourteen hears and see a message from a stream suppressor, like Gig's but not his. There are six people in black and silver satin uniforms with fold-over panels. A few people are wearing bandannas. One is Robin's Song, Morning's Observation's brother. The one who’s speaking is Open Metal. She calls herself the Commandant of Sui Juris, "one's own right". She calls for the end of the Divine Fleet's partnership with divines and demands that executive power be given to Sui Juris on the By-and-By. She reveals that they have kidnapped the Cadent.Episode 21, 0:25:00. Transmission Signet and Iluna enter the core access room, a mirrored, circular room with a plush chair within which sits a deactivated robotic body, the last excerpt of Privign. The excerpt's last report plays; at the same time, Acre Seven and Waltz manage to enable communication to the Beloved's ship and the Fleet. Iluna gives Signet the core.Episode 21, 0:32:50. Tender picks up radio signals from the Sky Reflected in Mirrors about the Cadent being kidnapped. Everyone heads to the By-and-By, including Fourteen, who is trying to charter a fishing vessel.Episode 21, 0:42:15. Messalia is using their mech, Melodica, to attack the Iconoclast. Signet tries to interrupt but is grabbed by the Iconoclast. Signet imagines three peaceful scenes, and focuses on the most personal one, which startles the Iconoclast so much it can't let go of the ship and stops taking the colors of Benthos. The Iconoclasts now have a component on Signet.Episode 21, 0:55:00. Signet learns that three groups survived the cataclysm of Independence: the group from the Sky Reflected in Mirrors, the Independents, and the servants Independence for itself--the Iconoclasts. The Iconoclasts explored space and found the Divine Fleet. They were inspired to build its antithesis: a living factory of Divines with no connection to humanity. Volition, the fifth moon of Quire.Episode 21, 1:06:30. Signet asks Melodica to fire, and Melodica uses its shoulder cannons to attack the Iconoclast. The ships all head toward the By-and-By and Quire.Episode 21, 1:13:00. Report Cast * Austin Walker (GM) * Ali Acampora (Tender Sky) * Janine Hawkins (⸢Signet⸣) * Jack de Quidt (Fourteen Fifteen) Other Appearances * Pure Cascara * Massalia d'Argent * Open Metal * Morning's Observation * Acre Seven * Robin's Song * Mother's Story * Waltz Tango (Cache) * Iluna Vouje * Mrs Classic References External links * Episode page Category:Episodes